1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to tools and in particular to a utility tool having a plurality of uses and attachments including a knife, saw, level, tape measure and writing implement.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.98
The prior art comprises any number of tools which are generally intended for single purposes. The present invention includes a saw, a knife, a tape measure, a writing implement, and a level, all encompassed within a single easy to hold main body portion or housing. Generally separate tools would be needed to be able to perform the operations conducted with a single utility tool such as the present invention. Having separate implements in a single housing results in economies of cost which are passed on to the consumer. The knife blade, tape measure, and saw blade are retractable within the housing so that the invention is of a size that can be readily placed in one's pocket. In contrast thereto, the prior art tools are generally rigid and of a larger size which makes them inconvenient to carry about. Even in instances where several prior art tools are combined in a single structure, the invention possesses advantages thereover due to its size, flexibility and attractiveness.